My Valentine
by snowqueen1205
Summary: You're all I need my love my valentine... Ü Please read nxm
1. Chapter 1 Our Theme Song

**Hi guyz! This is my first fanfic… It is inspired by one of my favorite song by Martina McBride…. anyway enjoy reading guyz… Ü – Snowqueen1205**

**My Valentine**

**Chapter 1: Our theme song… Ü**

This story is all about two lovers who loved each other so much.

"Natsume…"

"Yes Mikan?"

"I love you ..."

"I love you too ..."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's think of our own theme song.."

"Theme song? What kind of song?"

"Uhm… How about My Valentine?"

"What's that?"

"Let me sing it to you ... Listen ok!"

"Sure!"

"_Even if the sun refuse to shine, even if romance run out of rhymes, you would still have my heart until the end of time… You're all I need my love my valentine…"_

"Nice!"

"You think it's cool?"

"Yes of course!"

They lived their life happily until…

**(a/n: one chapter finish! Anyway reviews pls. But flames are not accepted it might burn our PC… tnx for reading… Ü**

**Thanks for the Review:**

**Musicandlyrics**

**Natsume 18**

**Thanks! ****Ü**


	2. Chapter 2 The Unexpected Happening

**OMG what will happen to Mikan? No it can't be!!! Anyway thanks for continuing reading my fanfic … Enjoy! – Snowqueen1205**

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Happening**

They lived happily until…

"Mikan let's go! The bus might leave us"

But Natsume didn't receive any reply …

"Mikan are you ok?"

But still he didn't receive any reply…He got worried that he pushed the door with mush force to open it. He was shock to see a lifeless Mikan…

"Mikan wake up!"

Natsume rushed her to the school's hospital…

She was confined…

Knock Knock

"Good afternoon Mr. Hyuuga!"

"Good afternoon doc! What's the result?"

"Uhm … I guess I need to tell you this…"

"What?"

"She has cancer…"

"Can anything cure her?"

"I'm afraid to say there's none"

"No it can't be!"

"I'm sorry Natsume I guess at least you can do is to make her happy …"

"I promise …"

"Bye then …"

"Thanks doc…"

Then the doctor exited the room.

Natsume was thinking of a way to make her happy.

"Na… Na… Natsume…"

"Mikan you're awake!"

"Yeah! Thanks God!"

'_I can't tell her she might get depressed…' _Natsume said in his thoughts…

"Natsume is something bothering you?"

"Uhm… Nothing …"

**(a/n: Yes! Another chapter done… Pls. wait for the next chapter… Tnx for reading… Reviews pls… Ü**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Musicandlyrics**

**Serina Hikari**

**Shar17**

**Thanks! Ü**


	3. Chapter 3 My Hachimitsu

**Third Chapter up! Pls. Read and enjoy! - Snowqueen1205**

**Chapter 3: My Hachimitsu**

**(a/n: Mikan is still in the hospital)**

"You know let's call each other a name…"

"Like what?"

"Uhm … Hachimitsu!"

"Hachimitsu Mikan!"

They started laughing until Mikan cough…

"Mikan are you ok?"

"I guess so…"

Wiping the blood on her face…

"You cough blood!"

"It's nothing really…" Trying to calm Natsume…

But they don't know that, that nothing is the start of their grief…

**(a/n: sorry if it's short… anyway thanks for reading… Reviews pls … Ü**

**Thanks for the Reviews:**

**Serina Hikari **

**-rhan-louise-**

**Yamayoshi**

**Ces 07**

**Thanks! Ü**


	4. Chapter 4 Listen Class!

**I feel bad for Mikan and Natsume… Anyway let's see how the class will react… Enjoy reading! TC – Snowqueen1205 **

**Chapter 3: Listen Class! **

Mikan was allowed by the doctor to go to classes but before she arrived the classroom Natsume told the class something …

"Guyz… listen up!"

The whole class paid attention to Natsume…

"I want to tell you that… that… Mikan… has a… a (a tear fallen from his eyes) has a cancer…" Announced Natsume sadly…

The whole class was shock to hear such unexpected news. Some of them started crying …

"Does she know?" Asked Hotaru sadly…

"She doesn't so please act naturally ok?" Said Natsume to the whole class

"Hai!" Replied the whole class…

Suddenly Mikan entered the classroom…

"Good Morning Everyone!" Said Mikan in a very cheerful tone…

"Good Morning Mikan!" Replied the whole class trying to act naturally…

Mikan hugged her best friend Hotaru. Hotaru didn't hit her with her baka gun instead she let her hug her.

"Ok class settle down!" Said Mr. Narumi

The class seated on their proper sits. Mr. Narumi noticed that Natsume is not paying any attention.

"Mr. Hyuuga can you pls come in front I think we need to talk." Mr. Narumi said.

Natsume went in front to talk to Mr. Narumi.

"Natsume I guess you want to talk to me?"

_**Flashback…Ü**_

**(a/n: this part is before classes…Ü)**

_**Natsume was rushing to catch up with Mr. Narumi…**_

"_**Mr. Narumi!"**_

"_**Natsume?"**_

"_**I want to tell you something before our class starts later…"**_

"_**Ok…"**_

_**Then Natsume sped off…**_

_**End of Flashback…Ü**_

"Oh… yes…"

"So what is it?"

"It's about Mikan…"

"What about her?"

"She has… has… cancer…"

"But how? When? Where?"

"Mr. Narumi don't let her notice that you know about her illness ..."

"But why? I can't resist giving pity to her … (sob)"

"Because she doesn't know about it…."

"Very well then…"

"Make sure everyone knows about it but don't let her know about it…"

"Uhm… Ok I'll try my best…"

"Thanks…"

Natsume went back to his seat…

"Natsume what did Mr. Narumi told you?" Asked Mikan curiously…

"Oh it's nothing…"

"Well then my Hachimitsu…"

Mikan started to laugh and Natsume just stared at her jolly face…

'_I hope this moment will last forever…' _Natsume said deep in his taught…

"Class we don't have classes today…" Said Mr. Narumi happily…

The class cheered happily…

'_Have fun Mikan!' _Mr. Narumi said while starring at Mikan…

**(a/n: Guys… thanks for reading.. reviews pls… **

**wyona22**

**-rhan-louise-**

**arrayofconnectedness**

**Thanks! – üÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜü**


	5. Chapter 5 Is this Goobye?

**Chapter 5 up! Enjoy reading Ü… Sorry if I make some of you sad… Anyway here's chapter 5 – Snowqueen1205**

**Chapter 5: Is This Goodbye?**

**(a/n: The class is already dismissed and only few students were left inside the classroom)**

"Mikan let's go!" said Natsume…

"Where?"

"At the SakuraTree Hachimitsu…"

They left the classroom and went to their favorite spot…

"Hey Natsume…"

"Uhm… yes?"

"You know if I die right now… I will be happy because I met you my Hachimitsu…"

Natsume started to cry…

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh it's nothing… really"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'm just happy because I met you…"

They spend their time together happily…

"Let's go it's getting late already…" Said Mikan…

"Well okay…"

As Natsume was helping Mikan to stand up…

"Ouch! It hurts!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! It's just nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Then Mikan fell on the ground….

"Mikan!"

He rushed her to the hospital…

**(a/n: Mikan, Natsume and the doctor is already in Mikan's room)**

"Doc what's her condition?" Asked Natsume curiously…

"I'm sorry to say that she has only a week to leave…"

"Can anything help her to live longer?"

"I'm sorry to say there's none…"

"No it can't be…"

"I'm sorry…"

Then the doctor lives Natsume…

"Natsume is something wrong?" Mikan said in a weakly tone…

**(a/n: Mikan is already awake…Ü)**

"Mikan!"

Natsume wiped his tears so Mikan would not notice that he is crying.

"Uhm… Nothing is wrong…" He continued…

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am… What do you want?"

"Uhm… Fluff Puffs…"

"Ok... I'll be back and I will get you one…"

"Thank you…ü"

**(a/n: fast forward mode… hehe ü)**

4 days has passed by

'_Only three days to go… and she is getting weaker everyday' _Natsume sai in his taught…

"Natsume…"

"Mikan… What do you want?"

"Nothing Natsume…"

"Are you sure?"

"Actually no…"

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to be here by my side…"

"I promise…"

"You know… I love you s much my Hachimitsu Natsume…"

"I love you to my Hachimitsu Mikan… _**Forever…**_"

"I am thankful that I met and loved you…"

Those words made Natsume cry…

**(a/n: Yes! Another chapter done… Thanks to all the people that has viewed and ha read my story… Thanks! Reviews pls…ü**

**serina hikari**

**Thanks ü)**


	6. Chapter 6 Farewell

**Ei guyz! Chapter 6 up! Hope you enjoy the past chapters… Anyway thanks for supporting ü – Snowqueen1205**

**Chapter 6: Farewell**

The last day of Mikan…

Everybody was there especially Natsume…

"I am thankful I met you guys…"

They were all crying their hearts out…

"I love you Hachimitsu Natsume…"

"Mikan…"

"Natsume… listen ok…"

"Sure I promise!"

"_Even if the sun refuse to shine…._

_Even if romance run out of rhymes…_

_You will still have my heart…_

Can you Finish Natsume?"

Natsume held her hands…

"_Until the end of time…_

_You're all I need my love __**MY VALENTINE**__..."_

"Great Natsume! I will always and forever love you my Hachimitsu"

"I love you too my Hachimitsu…."

"_**FOREVER"**_

Those were the last word of Mikan….

**(a/n: fast forward again… hehe ü)**

At Mikan's burial…

Natsume was reminiscing his last moments with Mikan…

_**Flashback… Ü**_

**(a/n: this part is where Natsume remembers Mikan's words….ü)**

'_**My Valentine!'**_

'_**Even if the sun refuse to shine even if romance run out of rhymes you would still have my heart until the en of time.., your all I need my love my valentine'**_

'_**If I die right now I will be happy because I met you Hachimitsu'**_

'_**I want you to be here by my side'**_

'_**You know I love you so much my Hachimitsu Natsume'**_

'_**I love you Hachimitsu Natsume...'**_

'_**I will always and forever love you my Hachimitsu…'**_

'_**forever'**_

_**End of flashback…ü**_

'_I will always miss those sweet smile the laughter thanks for the love you have given me. You have changed me a lot. You took me out of the darkness and you showed me the beauty of this world. You made me feel special. You taught me the value of friendship and of love. I enjoyed everyday you spend time with me. I enjoyed the love you have given me. I enjoyed our moments together but now I guess they are all memories that I can treasure every single day of my life. I don't know how to thank you for the entire good thing you have done to me. I would also want to say sorry for all the pains and troubles that I had caused you. Sorry for telling you were ugly but deep in my heart and mind you are pretty. I'm sorry for calling you dumb or stupid but nevertheless you are not dumb after all because you showed me that without friends you're not smart after all so that why I you're very smart because you have a lot of friends which you cherish. Sorry if I called you stupid names even though I really know and want to call you by you're name. Sorry if I tease you about so many things. Sorry because I didn't showed you how much I loved you from the start. I want to protect you specially your smile your smile that shines everyone's world. You are special to all of us. I'll miss you so much. I know that you're always here by my side to guide me wherever I go. So I guess this is goodbye! Thanks for the laughter and the memories… I'll miss you'_

Natsume said in his taught and he started to cry.

Ruka comforted him…

"Natsume I know that you really love her… I know that you will miss her so much but you need to move on… and you also know that Mikan will be very sad if she saw you sad…"

"I know Ruka… but I know that she will wait for me. I know that you're always there for me… right?"

"Yes! I will always be here…"

**(a/n: Thanks for reading anyway this scene are very dramatic but please read the final chapter… Reviews pls. Üü**

**Serina hikari**

**Thanks ü)**


	7. Chapter 7 Till We Meet Again

**The final chapter… Pls enjoy thanks ü – Snowqueen1205**

**Chapter 7 – Till We Meet Again…Ü**

**(a/n: fast forward mode again… ü)**

Days, Weeks, Months and years has passed by and Natsume grew old and weak…

He can still remember her memories but it didn't make him sad it made him happy because he knows she is happy.

But I guess everyone has their own time to leave the world and now it is Natsume's time….

"I will meet you my Mikan…"

Those were his last words…

In the place where everybody finds peace…

"Natsume you're here!"

"Yes my Mikan!"

"I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too..."

"Until now I still love you…"

"I love you too…"

They lived happily and peacefully…. Even thou they were just souls…

**a/n: Sorry if this part is very short… anyway hope you enjoyed and appreciated my story… thanks… reviews pls….**

**Wyona22**

**.swirls.o3**

**Thanks ü**

**ÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜüüÜüÜüÜüÜüÜü**


End file.
